The change in sewer construction materials across the world has required a new type of cleaning hose. Whether the sewer walls are lined with concrete or tiles, one hose must have the capability of cleaning all types of sewers. To date, all rubber and all thermoplastic hoses have been used to clean sewers. A hybrid hose construction has been developed that employs the use of a thermoplastic cover in conjunction with a rubber inner tube and backing layer. The tough, thermoplastic cover provides the necessary abrasion resistance and low coefficient of friction required for easy hose routing in sewer environments. The existence of rubber provides for flexibility and kink resistance. This hybrid hose construction also provides the unique combination of properties that all rubber and all thermoplastic hoses do not.